<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all艾默里克】我曾留恋 by smartshadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841869">【all艾默里克】我曾留恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartshadow/pseuds/smartshadow'>smartshadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartshadow/pseuds/smartshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>会是一个比较长的系列，名字不会取，本章是教皇×艾默里克<br/>父子，艾默里克幼年设定，口交/腿交，道德沦丧ooc，务必确认后食用</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all艾默里克】我曾留恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>会是一个比较长的系列，名字不会取，本章是教皇×艾默里克<br/>父子，艾默里克幼年设定，口交/腿交，道德沦丧ooc，务必确认后食用</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾默里克也想过为什么偏偏是他。</p><p>他不是生来就是现在这个样子；骑士长的荣耀和责任、在外界垒筑的名誉不过是伊修加德自身混乱中丢弃给他的东西。谁又想接这么一个烫手山芋呢？</p><p>而且说实话，艾默里克已经32岁了，他的那些谋略倒并不多周到。他连执起家传的剑都没有多久，剑法朴素，在专精此道的人眼中甚至显得拙劣，他也不是没有怀念过曾经得心应手的弓。</p><p>只是人们认为他志向在此，他也就凭一腔热血承受下来。区区一个私生子，本不应该接受这么高的礼遇，一大丑闻的证据竟能安安稳稳地坐上那么高的位置。但是没有人再敢指指点点，城中零星的闲言碎语也成不了气候。问起来，他并非知道自己爱的是什么。伊修加德没给他带来多好的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>只有艾默里克还记得那些日子。伊修加德并非一直同如今这样拥有旷日持久的雨雪；即使在冬季，也多是艳阳高照的时候。</p><p>教皇总是在傍晚时候归来。艾默里克在窗边贪恋夕阳最后的余晖。凛冽的寒气随着推门的动作涌入，父亲在壁炉旁的长椅上坐下，仆人进来添了两把柴火又离开。房间逐渐回暖，仿佛刚才的陡然低温只是某种臆想。艾默里克小臂上的汗毛还直竖着。</p><p>他上前贴了贴父亲的面颊。教皇带着笑意低头亲吻他的额，然后是精灵的长耳和颤动的睫毛。“抱歉，没法一直陪着你。”</p><p>艾默里克足够乖巧。他明知自己的身份，私生子没有向父亲索要宠爱的理由。他垂下眼睑，教皇一把将他抱上膝盖，抚摸他的脖颈和脊背。艾默里克放松下来，小心翼翼地啄吻父亲的嘴角。教皇动手解开他罩袍的扣子，过于宽松的衣物垂坠到地面上，堆成一团揉皱的布料。壁炉的火还旺着，倒不至于太冷。</p><p>教皇沉默了一会儿，揉揉艾默里克的头。“好孩子。帮爸爸含一次？”</p><p>他依言跪坐在地上。整理好膝下的衣物，父亲的阴茎就拍打在他的脸上，有淡淡的腥味。</p><p>精灵族幼年和成人体型悬殊，因此艾默里克根本无法将阴茎整根吞入，只堪堪含得住半个龟头；刚换去乳齿的牙尖有些微的锯齿，他艰难地用嘴唇包覆。扶着硬挺柱身的手心传来热度，他尽自己所能地上下揉弄。</p><p>他还太小，自己从未体验性爱的快感，最初难以理解应当怎么做。但他聪明，略加教导之后便通透，父亲教他就学着，也像模像样。然而这姿势对他而言太累了，嘴巴很快发酸，喉咙止不住地干呕；唾液直流无法下咽，只能放任濡湿下巴和衣领。颌关节咬合处胀痛要支持不住，艾默里克退了些，用舌尖卷走顶端溢出来的前液吞咽，又合了嘴埋头顺着亲到被冷落的囊袋。</p><p>阴茎越发硬挺和滚烫，他含不住了，可唯恐遭到父亲对怠慢的责备。他用脸颊讨好似的蹭柱身凸起的血管，眼睛湿漉漉地抬起观察父亲的神色。</p><p>教皇正低头看他，说不出什么表情。在艾默里克将要感到恐慌的前一秒，教皇突然伸手，撩起他汗津津的刘海。</p><p>他僵住了，不知父亲什么意思，连手上的动作都不自觉停住。教皇定定地看了他半晌。</p><p>“你长得很像你母亲。”</p><p>教皇叹了口气，挑开艾默里克额前的碎发，抬手拍拍沙发。“上来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>于是艾默里克温驯地跪在革面的垫子上，褪下身上所剩不多的衣物和内裤。这是整个教皇厅看起来最柔软的物件。男孩过嫩的皮肤还有方才跪下时压出的痕迹，暧昧地印在肉感的大腿。教皇常年执着权杖的指腹有一层硬茧，带些凉意摸上两腿间的软肉。被爱抚的感觉让艾默里克浑身立起鸡皮疙瘩喘出声。</p><p>教皇揉捏他的腿根和屁股。没来得及发育的男孩连下体都是光滑的，小巧漂亮的性器没有耻毛掩护，在胯下乖顺地低垂；父亲的每一次触碰都能让艾默里克小小地跳起，浑身过电般止不住地抖。</p><p>他不知道这种感觉从何而来、即将去向哪里，他甚至不能像父亲的身体一样对触碰有反应。他一度认为父亲会因此责备于他，然而没有；他只能动用身体的其他部位取悦他的父亲。</p><p>他的两瓣臀肉被抓起，分开，露出其中隐藏的小穴。他羞耻又丝毫不敢抵抗，反而将双腿跪得更开。教皇的手指在洞口处揉按一阵，艾默里克不由地绷紧肌肉，那手便停下了。艾默里克能感觉到父亲的目光仍停留在那处，逡巡片刻，教皇颇为可惜地叹气，重重地在屁股上打了一巴掌。</p><p>“腿夹紧。”他命令道。</p><p>艾默里克能感觉到父亲的阴茎抵在自己的屁股上，不断地将液体涂在腿根和臀缝的交界处。他咬着下唇不让自己发出不体面的怪异声音，然后父亲掐住他的腰，强硬地将阴茎挤进他的腿间。</p><p>“呜…！”他差点支撑不住，双手一阵抓挠，却难以在光滑的表面找到着力点。父亲大开大合地插他的腿缝，贴着会阴部，时常蹭到他同样的器官；他被颠得几乎跪不住，呜呜地叫起来。</p><p>细嫩的皮肤经不住这样的摩擦，开始发热并且发疼。但每次他支撑到脱力，父亲又会狠狠地打他的屁股，两声臀肉的闷响，艾默里克就哭喊出声夹得死紧。他必然是不舒服的，也毫无快感可言；然而他知道父亲很喜欢这样，教皇热切的鼻息喷洒在他的背部，腰上的手一阵阵收紧。他感到满足，他觉得自己是父亲的好孩子，他终于能为父亲做点什么——</p><p>教皇抽插的频率逐渐加快，艾默里克满头大汗，绷紧肌肉仰头大口喘着气。忽然父亲的动作停住了，艾默里克还没来得及调整呼吸，忽然下腹一凉，父亲的精液全部喷射在他的小腹。</p><p>艾默里克再也跪不住了。教皇的手还抓着他的腰，他借力向后摔进父亲的怀抱里，和高潮过后气息杂乱的父亲一同平稳心跳。教皇颇爱怜地触碰他一片红痕的腿和软着的阴茎，把射出的精液均匀地抹在艾默里克柔软的胸乳，在艾默里克仰头看他时轻轻覆上他的唇，低声地夸赞。</p><p>“好孩子，乖孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>— tbc —</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>